Battle for Valcano island
by Pksmashbros
Summary: The Sequel to Nicktoons Unite with a loud twist, 4 of the five heroes are summoned to an island far way to stop an evil threat, but for this adventure they are not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Time for the sequel of NUWALT, Updates will be longer, but I hope this can work so enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

It was a week after the heroes adventure and life returned to normal for our heroes as Lincoln was telling his best friend Clyde about the adventure as they were walking to Lincoln's house.

"You don't believe me?" Lincoln asked Clyde who shrugged. "I don't know, I mean holograms, ghosts, and a sponge? It sounds like it's too good to be true."

Lincoln thought about something, "Wait, I got an idea, fallow me!" The two boys went inside casa loud and passed the other siblings doing their usual things until they got to lincoln's room.

"Okay check this out!" Lincoln reached under his bed and pulled out the blaster he got from the last adventure.

"Woah, where'd you get that!" Clyde excitedly took the blaster but he accidently fired it, the two ducked from the ray, "How about I hold it, like I said I got it from my new friends." Lincoln said holding the blaster.

"I guess you were right, so will you ever meet them again?" Lincoln nodded and took out the recaller "I think we will meet again, but I don't know when-" But as Lincoln said that the two were poofed out of the room.

On a island in a far off place a dark storm is brewing because of a ancient evil from the volcano and a group of crabs are chanting to summon a force to help them destroy it and save their island from total destruction, floating around a stone obelisk were ghostly images of the heads of the ones they are trying to summon.

"We can wait no longer, it is time, Chosen ones, we require your assistance to defeat our greatest enemy!" The oldest crab said as the others chanted.

"YOU FOOLS! YOUR EFFORTS WON'T DEFEAT ME! THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE!" A dark and threatening voice boomed from the volcano which then fired a ball of energy right at the rock which the oldest crab blocked with his walking stick.

"N-not... yet...it isn't!" He struggled against the energy however he relented and it destroyed the rock in a fiery explosion much to the two crabs despair while the old crab who remained calm.

"Summoners rock is destroyed! the chosen ones are lost!" one crab panicked "We're all doomed to the Mawgu!" The other one panicked.

"Not lost, just scattered." He calmly explained to his colleagues he then pointed to the sky "But we are in luck look!"

5 people appeared falling from the sky screaming their heads off! As they landed in the sand soon the first of them started to wake up from the fall.

The first 2 to get up were Lincoln, Clyde and a baby. "Where are we? We were just at the house..." Lincoln said picking himself up. "Hey Lily, at least we have someone familiar here." Clyde said picking up the baby.

However Lincoln saw who else fell and recognized them instantly.

The other two to wake up was a teenager with Snow White hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and white spandex suit with a "D" on it, the other looked like a kitchen sponge wearing a pair of square pants who was lying on his head, the boy seemed to recognize the sponge and flipped him on his feet.

"Spongebob? What are you doing here, where are we?" He said looking around while the sponge hugged his friend. "Danny it's been awhile!" Then spongebob then got off of Danny and looked around. "Hey this isn't bikini bottom. Where are we?" Danny shrugged.

"Hey guys!" The boy ran over with the baby in his arms. "Lincoln, is that you?" Danny asked curiously "Yeah you guys landed here too? Where's Jimmy and Timmy?" Lincoln looked around for the the other two.

"Don't know we just arrived here, but if we're here, then they must be." Spongebob looked at Lily who giggled "Who's this cute little guy?" He asked with Lincoln picking her up "This my youngest sister Lily, she was with her parents on our last adventure."

"And I don't get an introduction, Hi i'm Clyde, Lincoln's best friend." He said shaking Danny's hand.

"Well come on, let's try to find someone who knows why we're here." Danny said looking around.

"Greetings Chosen ones!" The three crabs walked towards the group much to their shock..

"Excuse me Mr. wise old crab why are we on this island and why are we the chosen ones?" Spongebob asked the crustacean.

"You 4 are part of a group of 18, that are destined to save our island from the threat of the Mawgu!" His crab colleagues appeared behind him and try to create atmosphere much to the old ones annoyance "His toxic ooze has tainted the island, mutating the wildlife and soon he's set to destroy it! Now it's up to you and the other heroes to defeat him and return home." "Hoo-haa!" His colleagues chanted "Please stop that." The wise old crab said annoyed.

"But how will we stop him!" Spongebob said worried about this threat the mawgu posed.

"You will know yellow absorbent one, you will know." The wise old crab said calmly.

"Sounds good to me, saving the world is what us heroes do best!" Danny said pulling Spongebob right next to him.

"Excellent, your first task is to go to Camp Castaway, it will be your home for this journey as we search for the other heroes, I will guide you there so try to keep up!" He then dug himself into the ground as the 5 followed him down the beach.

As the group continued forward they noticed more and more debris falling from the sky and some of it was from their worlds, objects that were familiar to their worlds.

"Look it's the spongebot that plankton had! We showed him huh, guys?" Spongebob said pointing to a spongebob robot half sunk into the water.

"We sure did Spongebob." Lincoln reminisced as Clyde was carrying Lily up the hill.

More and more debris from the sky fell, the larger ones were being used as way for our heroes to get to a higher point on the beach when Danny noticed something about one of the vehicles "Huh, the Fenton ghost assault vehicle, I hope that we can return it back to my world or my dad will kill me!"

"I mean with the threat of a giant monster on this island you're dad grounding you shouldn't be on your mind" Clyde told the halfa.

"Well actually he can, he's a ghost hunter who actually has ghost hunting technology and he doesn't know my secret identity as his son" Danny explained as he pulled spongebob onto the cliff.

"Man, I wish I came along with you on your last adventure." Clyde sighed as Lily nodded. "Hey, over there is a wrecked ship, I think it blocks the path to camp castaway." Lincoln pointed, Indeed a huge ship was stuck into the cove where it looks like it has been there for awhile.

"Well if we can't go around it, let's go through it!" Spongebob said as the group went towards the liner, and saw a familiar person to Spongebob.

"Patrick what are you doing here!?" Spongebob said excitedly as a starfish continued to jump on the the boat's diving board "Jumping, Spongebob, Jumping!" He said excitedly "Patrick we're the chosen ones and we have to save the world!" Spongebob explained as Patrick continued jumping on the diving board "Hooray!" Patrick cheered jumping up.

The group started to walk away, but Patrick continued to jump up and down, "Uh Patrick aren't you coming with us?" Spongebob asked, Patrick who shrugged "Oh, Okay…"

* * *

 **So the next journey begins so please leave reviews, so I can continue, every review counts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay time for the next chapter and I have to say this, please be patient, I have a life outside of fanfiction, I know the wait can be agonizing but I made it a goal to finish the next chapter before halloween, so with that enjoy.**

* * *

The group walked closer to the ship as Danny looked around seeing the shark infested water "Okay since we can't go around the ship, we have to go through it. We can use that rope to climb inside." Danny noted pointing towards a rope.

"Uh one problem, I can't climb with Lilly." Lincoln noted showing the baby off. As soon as he said that a baby carrier fell onto Spongebob "Huh this object rain has its uses." He said as he gave Lincoln the carrier.

Lincoln put it on and put Lilly inside as the group started to climb into the ship. As Patrick looked up into the sky. "Can I have a triple gooberry sundae sky gods?" as he said that an ice cream sundae landed on his face.

He licked it up and sighed. "Aw, no berries. Oh well, wait up spongebob!" as the starfish climbed up the rope.

Later the five were exploring the inside while they were having small talk with Clyde asking questions to the other boys. "So how did you get your powers, was your mom a ghost?" He asked Danny.

"Lab accident, hit a button that shouldn't have been pushed, now I'm half ghost, and have all the powers that come with it." Danny explained.

"And you two are from an underwater world?" Clyde asked Spongebob and Patrick who nodded. "Yup! Oh Patrick! Don't you need that moisture spray we are on land!" Spongebob panicked.

Patrick scoffed "Ah I don't need it spongebob i'm not as soft as you." Spongebob rolled his eyes.

"What about your other friends?" Clyde asked which Lincoln decided to answer this one with Lily babbling in her carrier.

"Well Jimmy's smart, maybe smarter than Lisa, but he's much easier to understand, and he's a great leader, but he kinda has an ego." Lincoln started "Then Timmy's pretty cool but he has these weird hologram things."

"Reality altering holograms, that's what Jimmy said." Spongebob added. "Still kinda find it strange that we were summoned here after our last adventure." Danny noted.

"Yeah! You think it has something to do with that destiny thing?"Lincoln added with Spongebob and Danny stopped in thought.

"Wait what Destiny thing?" Clyde asked Patrick who shrugged. Lincoln decided to explain. "Well we all had a dream where we basically were told we had some sort of destiny before our first adventure. Maybe we'll find out more about it soon." He suggested.

"Yeah let's find a way of this ship, maybe the crab has something to say about that dream." Danny suggested.

The group climbed the side of the ship until they reached the top and they saw a person familiar to Danny being attacked by birds.

"Ow! Get off of me!" He cried he saw the group and waved over. "Hey Danny A little help here?" He asked "It's my friend Tucker!" Danny said.

"These upsized TV dinners cornered me!" He said as he kicked away a bird. "Don't worry tuck we'll get you out of there." Danny said relaxing him.

"This looks like it could use some Karate power!" Spongebob knocked a few of the birds away while Danny shooed the birds away with a ghost ray.

Lincoln brought out his blaster and shot a bird turning it into a cooked turkey. "Oops glad it didn't hit us earlier clyde!" He chucked as Clyde was shocked.

"Oh boy a turkey!" Patrick leaped into the air as he smashed the rest of the birds.

As the rest of the birds flew away or were crushed by by Patrick the group walked walked towards Tucker.

"Thanks guys, hey what's going on?" He asked Danny who walked up to him "Long story pal, I'll tell you when this crab guy shows us our camp."

"Uh Danny, we might have a problem with that, how do we get off of the boat?" Spongebob noted, as they were on the top of the boat and jumping off wasn't an option.

"Maybe the sky gods will gift us with something to help us!" Patrick noted while he was eating the roasted seagull.

"Hey guys I see a slide down, we might land on the beach." Clyde said showing a hole on the ship.

The group slid down and landed in a heap on the beach where the Wise Old crab was waiting. "Took you long enough chosen ones." He told the 6 as they got up.

Later as the group was following the Wise old crab Danny just finished explaining the previous events to tucker.

"So… we're hanging out with 2 kids, a baby, a sponge, a starfish, and a crab?" Tucker said still a bit confused by the situation, "Makes as much sense to me man." Clyde told him

"Yeah we're the chosen ones!" Patrick said with glee, as Spongebob looked happy. "Right…" Tucker deadpanned.

The group stopped at a valley, "This will be your temporary new home!" The Wise old crab announced. The group looked in awe at the beautiful coast, with a lake full of clean water in the middle.

"See that pool, it is a shrine to the powers of good!" The Wise old crab explained. "Make yourselves at home then talk to me." He said pointing towards some huts.

Soon the group chose where to sleep for the night, and Tucker staying behind due to him not being the adventurous type leaving the other 5 to see the crab.

"All right Wise old crab, what's our task now?" Spongebob asked. "The prophecies say that the night girl, the darkest loud, the rocking loud and the whiny cephalopod will be covered by sand." He explained. "You must find them quickly, they are at the coast!" He told them.

As the five walked towards the coast Lincoln was excited "This reminds me so much of a video game, doing tasks for rewards and it's so fun!" Danny smirked

"Well don't be cocky, this isn't some game it could be dangerous especially with who you have on you." He noted pointing towards Lily.

"Hey guys I wonder if we'll meet any new heroes? Hopefully they'll be nice!" Spongebob added as the group got closer to the cove when they noticed something in the sky "Hey guys look a shooting star! Make a wish!" Spongebob said closing his eyes.

Meanwhile in the jungle, the "shooting star" crashed revealing it to be a purple spherical ship with its top opening up, revealing its occupant unconscious.

He groaned before getting up. Dusting off the dirt from his clothes he climbed out before noticing the damage.

"My voot! It's destroyed!" He panicked, from his back a small screen came out. "GIR, come to my location, I need the transport pod!" No response but static.

He growled before speaking again "Computer analyze my location." After a few seconds the screen spoke. "Current location unknown." The person was starting to get angry.

"No matter, I'll have to fix the voot manually, then I'll escape this island, and go back towards my plans for world domination for I AM ZIM!" Zim triumphantly yelled as he started to work on the ship, with no idea of the destiny he had ahead.

* * *

 **So now the heroes are heading towards the cove and Zim arrives on the island, don't worry he'll meet up with the heroes soon. Anyways titles for the heroes so far.**

 **Absorbent Yellow one= Spongebob**

 **Ghost boy= Danny**

 **Heart of the Louds= Lincoln**

 **Youngest of the louds= Lily**

 **Friend of the Louds= Clyde**

 **Fat Starfish= Patrick**

 **Tech Geek= Tucker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter and i'm excited for this one because... well you'll see at the end ;P**

* * *

Soon our group of 5 were at the cove when the sand rose up forming into a humanoid shape. "Sand monsters, great. Looks like we are in a fight.." Danny muttered as Spongebob and Lincoln took out their weapons.

However a newcomer wearing a robotic suit jumped down from the nearby cliff side and took out two of the sand monsters before looking at her suit and sighing. "Rats, energy cells are on reserve. I'll have to find another one to power up the suit again.." She muttered.

Danny recognized the voice and ran up to her "Sam! Is that you?" He asked "Danny i'm so glad you're here!" She said a bit more excited.

"Where did you find the peeler suit?" He curiously asked "Probably from the trash gods!" Patrick said as the suit retracted.

"I was helping your mom make some adjustments to it when, boom! I'm on this weird island being attacked by sand monsters!" She expostited.

"Well we've gotta find two of lincoln's sisters and some whiny guy, and save the world… again. Let's go!" Danny told her as another voice spoke up. "Actually you need to find one of my sisters."

The group was startled when an 8 year old girl just suddenly appeared with them but the 3 royal woods residents recognized her "Lucy!" they cried as they gave her a hug much to her annoyance.

"Please let go." She requested, "Lucy where did you come from?" Lincoln asked her younger sister. "From the sky, I thought I was heading to a spirit realm, I was wrong, sigh." she explained.

"Okay that's two heroes down, we need to find the others, any ideas on where they are?" Clyde asked Sam and Lucy. "Well I heard this strange sound down the shore." Sam replied.

"Well we got some lead! Lets go!" Spongebob cheered as the group headed down the beach.

After fighting more sand monsters the group was starting to have casual conversation again. "Uh, Spongebob that girl is creeping me out…" Patrick said nervously about Lucy.

"Oh don't worry Pat, Lucy is probably very nice, even if she looks scary." Spongebob replied.

Meanwhile Sam and Lucy were getting along pretty well. "So going goth early, nice I did the same, so why'd you do it?" Sam asked Lucy shrugged "Meh, I just liked it." she responded "Neat, I just did it to defy my parents." Sam "So how long have you known danny?" Lucy asked.

"Uh pretty much since kindergarten. Why?" Sam asked "You probably know so much about his otherworldly abilities."Lucy said clearly fangirling if she wasn't monotone. "Uh sure?" Sam said a bit weirded out.

Soon the group heard a familiar sound while it wasn't the sound sam was talking about earlier. "Aw come on, I can't work with these castles made of sand!" She muttered soon it was a girl with a pixie cut with an axe in her hands.

"Luna!" Lincoln said running over and hugging his older sister. "Yo Linc what's up!" She responded "Not much just saving the world again with some friends." Lincoln replied.

"Wicked, well I got nothing better to do, I don't think I have a gig to go to here, so I guess I'm in!" Luna smiled as her and Lincoln went to the group.

A couple more minutes of Walking they heard a strange hooting noise coming from the sand. "That sounds like…" Spongebob thought before it was heard again "Wasn't me!"Patrick replied defending himself.

"Wait, it's squidward!" Spongebob replied walking up to the clarinet and pulling it out revealing the whiny cephalopod. "Oh great rescued by spongebob…" He sighed. "Squidward, we are the chosen ones and we-"

Squidward shut him up by putting a tentacle to his mouth. "No thanks, I rather spend my time away from work in peace." He said bored.

"How'd he become a chosen one?" Danny asked with Lincoln shrugging.

Back at camp squidward was sitting in a lawn chair already relaxing while the others were with the wise old crab.

"Well done chosen ones, you've rescued the next three chosen ones, and the whiny cephalopod. I have a gift for the the darkest loud." He handed her a staff. "You're gifted in dark magic, I hope this can be useful."

Lucy took the staff and smiled "Gifting me with dark powers? Sweet." Clyde decided to speak up. "Uh can I get a weapon Mr. Crab?"

"Not yet, I haven't prepared your weapon friend of the louds." The wise old crab waved him off. Then Lincoln spoke up. "So who's next to rescue?"

"The prophecies say that the three headed boy, the alien warrior, and the loud comedian will be found in the jungle with the the exiled crabs. Go quickly your friend and sibling may be in great danger!" He told the group

"And while you're there, look for something to eat, i'm starving!" Squidward told them from his chair.

The group rolled their eyes and moved towards the jungle.

After walking for a couple minutes the group arrived "Welcome to the jungle dudes!" Luna said taking in the sights.

Soon patrick ran over to a tree and started to shake it. "Patrick what are you doing?" Spongebob asked his friend. "I'm getting a snack for Squidward!" He replied as a coconut fell onto his face.

"Okay, while the comedian of the louds is kinda obvious to us."Lincoln said recounting the words the Wise Old Crab told them as Lily squirmed in the carrier, "Who is the three headed boy? And the Alien Warrior?" He thought out loud.

"Do you dudes know any aliens?" Luna asked Danny and Sam who shook their heads "If it doesn't involve ghosts it's not us." Sam replied while Danny chuckled. "Imagine someone thinking our ghosts are aliens, that'd be stupid!"

"Hey guys I see something across the river!" Clyde said sitting on a rock the group walked over seeing smoke on the other side.

"Hopefully that's one of our friends." Danny replied as he picked up Lincoln and Lily and flew across the river. While the others climbed on rocks to the other side.

Soon they saw a purple ship that was crashed into the ground smoke still coming from it. "I'm guessing this isn't from our world." Lincoln said.

"Maybe it's from Jimmy's world?" Spongebob suggested as a figure, unknown to the entirely to the group leaped onto the ship and growled.

"Who dares disturbs the mighty Zim?" Zim ordered as he threatened the heroes with his PAK legs.

* * *

 **Yup the sixth Nicktoon makes his appearance, and you might be wondering why Zim is here? Well if you played the game you'll know why. Also he's my favorite Nicktoon so there's kinda that bias :P but next chapter is fort crabclaw and the group dealing with their new addition.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay one thing of note, spamming me to keep going doesn't help things, heck It makes me want to stop more but hey im back for now.**

* * *

The group stated at the alien with uncertainty as it growled again. "Speak from your puny earth mouths!" He ordered.

"Uh, hello! I'm Spongebob and these are my friends Lincoln, Patrick, Danny, Lily, Clyde, Luna, Sam and Lucy." The Sponge replied introducing his friends.

"You must be the alien warrior, for better or for worse." Lincoln replied annoyed "Why do you speak to Zim as such explain puny earth boy!" Zim threatened with Luna and Lucy going in front of him.

"Lay one of your alien fingers on our brother and you're dead!" Luna threatened the irken who rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm afraid of you earth scum?" Zim replied coldly to which Lincoln spoke up. "Uh we're basically the chosen ones and are trying to stop a threat that plans to destroy the world and if you're here you must be a chosen one." He explained.

"Eh? Zim was chosen, clearly whoever chose him knows of his superiority, alright puny humans you should be honored that the mighty Zim is joining you." Zim said smugly hopping off his ship.

"Somehow I feel like we are going to regret this…" Danny muttered.

Later the group was going through the jungle as Danny flew down from scouting, "I think I saw a base nearby, maybe that'll be where the other two chosen ones are."

"Great if they are there, we might have to fight our way through." Lincoln said taking out his blaster.

"Yes I will show those puny pests what the strength of the irken armada looks like!" Zim smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes as binoculars fell from the sky and hit Zim on the head. "Who dares stikes Zim!" he said undoing his PAK legs.

Danny took the binoculars and looked into the fort and what he saw gave him some relief. It was a bunch of crabs marching in sync to music being played by Timmy and his fairies

"Hup two, three, four, rinse and repeat, do it some more!" Cosmo dressed as a general ordered.

"We are crabby, we are mean!" They sang as they marched in sync.

"Marching is fun!" Cosmo said with Poof nodding.

"These guys sure enjoy it!" Timmy noted.

"And band music!" Wanda said conducting a weird horn instrument.

"Well keep playing if we stop they might attack again, and some of them aren't interested in Laun's jokes." Timmy noted.

Meanwhile Laun was enteriartaing the other crabs, "So what did the crab say to his friend before he got his coffee? He was "Crabby!"

The crabs laughed at the joke wildly making Laun sigh before getting another joke ready.

Danny floated down "Alright Timmy and Laun are there but they're heavily guarded, we'll have to sneak in, so try not to make some noise."

Luna sighed as she put her axe away and Lily put a pacifier in her mouth as the group moved on.

Getting into the fort was pretty simple and while they were close they were above both Laun and Timmy.

"There's too many of them dudes, we can't just go in and fight!" Luna wisphered.

"It would help if I had a weapon!" Clyde whisper yelled.

"Lincoln if you could be the man with a plan now would be the time." Spongebob asked.

Lincoln looked to a nearby slingshot with some fiery bombs nearby.

"Think you can cover us Clyde?" He asked his best friend.

"Yea, since it'll actually have me in the action!" He said running over to the slingshot and loading a firebomb inside.

"Alright now we'll jump on my signal 1...2…-" Lincoln's order was interrupted by Zim jumping down.

"FEAR ZIM YOU PESTS!" He cheered landing and causing havoc.

"I wanna play!" Patrick said jumping down and crushing some crabs.

"Well no point waiting, let's rumble!" Lincoln said leaping down with the other heroes.

Soon the fort was in chaos with the heroes using their various weapons to drive off the crabs. Luna played her guitar stunning some crabs with Lucy blasting them away with her staff.

Danny and Sam were punching and kicking Crabs away before blasting them with ghost rays and the peeler suit.

Some crabs were charging towards Spongebob as he blew a bubble bowling ball and rolled it at the crabs knocking them away. "Strike!"

Timmy and Laun noticed this as Clyde was launching some fire bombs down burning some of the crabs as Cosmo and Wanda poofed into Timmy's star flinger as Laun took out her pie launcher as they joined the assault.

Clyde soon looked nervous as he saw a bunch of crab soldiers starting to charge towards them.

"Uh guys I think we should bail!" He said running down from the slingshot.

As the group were about to leave the fort the crabs were about to catch them, until Timmy had an idea on how to stop this.

"I wish the crabs would freeze!" He told his fairies.

And with a wand wave and a POOF! The exilied crabs were ice cubes in a tray.

"That's giving them the cold shoulder!" Laun joked much to the annoyance of the team.

Timmy smiled as he pulled something from his pocket "Guys look what I found in the crab's fort, a jimmy Neutron communicator!"

"That's great maybe Jimmy can help us out!" Danny smiled.

"Or at the very least tell us where he is." Lincoln noted.

"Sorry batteries not included…" Timmy dejectly said.

"That's how they getcha Timmy, that's how they getcha!" Cosmo added.

"Don't worry with all this junk falling from the sky, maybe we can still find one!" Spongebob added while a can hit Patrick in the head.

"You're right spongebob, come on let's get out of here!" Danny said as the group left… aside from Zim. The irken took out a small device and started to record something.

"Zim's log, my mission has taken a brief hiatus due to this threat, and these other warriors are assisting the mighty Zim in this task… I shall report my findings to the tallest when I return."

After finishing the report he put the device in his PAK and followed after the heroes.

When the group got back to camp, it was quiet and the Wise old crab was missing.

"Hello, Wise old crab, where are you?" Spongebob called out.

Tucker ran over to the group looking tired. "Tucker what's up?" Danny asked

"The wise old crab went to the village, he sent someone to speak with you on your next task." He explained panting.

The group looked at each other and starting to search eventually found a small crab looking scared.

"Chosen one's please help us!" It begged.

"What's wrong little crab?" Spongebob sweetly asked.

"Yes, why do you bother Zim with your problems." The irken said annoyed.

"Ignore him, whats up?" Lincoln asked

"A monster is attacking our village! The wise old crab said only you can help us!" It explained.

Danny nodded. "We'll do what we can, show us the way!"

Later the group ran into the village seeing crabs panicking and jumping into the river.

"The great Carapace!"

"Has come to life!"

"It's destroying our town!"

"Run for it!"

In the middle of the town was a huge sand monster destroying everything in it's path. Then spongebob noticed something that it was reaching.

"Oh no the wise old crab is in danger, to the rescue!" Spongebob declared as the wise old crab was eaten.

"Alright we'll split into teams, Me, Spongebob, Lincoln and Zim will take out that thing, the rest of you help evacuate the city!"

"Alright then dudes, Luce let's rock!" Luna and Lucy left with Patick and Clyde

"Be careful Danny!" Sam called out as she left.

"If you can't beach 'em, join 'em!" Luan jokes.

"Wait why can I join you guys?" Timmy whined

"Cause we need someone who can lead the team down there, and you're the guy I can trust." Danny explained to which Timmy smiled before leaving.

"Do you really think he can lead?" Lincoln asked Danny who shook his head.

"Nah, I think Sam will take charge." Danny admitted.

"Uh guys a little help!" Spongebob asked before dodging a fist landing in his direction.

"Fear Zim sand monster!" Zim said blasting the carapace with PAK lasers which didn't seem to do much effect.

Lincoln and Danny fired their own weapons to little to no effect either, then Spongebob tossed one of his bubble bombs and it actually hurt the monster.

Lincoln snapped his fingers "Of course, we have to dissolve it!"

Danny noticed a waterfall "And we've got the perfect way to do so… Spongebob, how much water can you soak up?"

"Well, I've soaked up a giant wad of krabby patty meat, why?" Spongebob shrugged.

"Just don't kill me for this." Danny grabbed spongebob and Tossed him as a ball into the waterfall.

Zim looked at this annoyed "You missed your sacrifice of the sponge creature!"

"No I didn't." Danny smirked as the carapace roared about to smash them until something rose behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey carapace…" It said

The sand monster turned around, and it saw Spongebob much larger from absorbing most of the waterfall's water.

"BATH DELIVERY!" Spongebob smirked as he spat out a flood of water on the beast… and his allies.

Meanwhile the others were escorting the last of the crabs out of the Village when they saw the spout of water coming out of the sky.

"Do you think they are fine?" Luna asked Sam who shrugged.

"Why do I feel someone made a bad joke?" Luan added.

Back with the heroes they were soaked and the carapace was melted. "AH THE PAIN WHY MUST THIS-" Zim stopped screaming before looking at himself.

"Could it be? Yes I ZIM have conquered his greatest enemy!" Zim cackled.

"Do I want to know?" Lincoln asked Danny who shook his head.

Spongebob came back looking normal again. "Great thinking on that Danny that monster didn't know what was coming!"

They heard rustling as two people burst out of the Carapace's remains.

"As was foretold in legend!" The wise old crab smiled.

The second person however tackled Zim and hugged him "MASTA I MISSED YOU!" It said with a high pitched voice.

"GIR get offa me!" Zim said pushing the robot off.

"Man this guys, weird.." Lincoln noted as GIR ran around laughing.

Later the crabs were cheering for the heroes as the Wise old crab showed them something. "Ahem, you have saved us! We shall make you honorary members of our clan for all eternity and as a token of our gratitude we give you a grand treasure!"

He tossed a cyan crystal to Danny "It's power might be needed for later, so don't lose it! Also this was in the Inasine Androids head."

He pulled out a round object which Timmy recognized "Guys look! That jewel is the battery from the communicator!"

"Great, let's talk to our friend Jimmy surely he'll know what's going on he usally on top of these things." Lincoln said.

"YOU'RE WHERE!?" Jimmy yelled causing the heroes to flinch.

The group had returned to camp and after relaxing for a few hours called jimmy and explained everything.

"On an island in another dimension, fighting a monster that's going to destroy the universe!" Timmy recapped to Jimmy.

"That would explain 2 things…" Jimmy noted

"It does?" Timmy responded.

"Well first… I've gotten readings that your monster opened a rip in time and space, and using it to steal energy from all our worlds, if he doesn't stop he'll be unstoppable and our worlds would be destroyed!" Jimmy nervously said.

"Wow that's bad…" Lincoln said shocked.

"If he's getting more Powerful, how can we stop him." Danny asked.

"I'm sending you guys the plans for my solution to this, the Neutron Rip zipper, it should seal the energy from the rip and return everything back to normal, the parts you need are from my lab, but have fallen onto the island." Jimmy smiled.

"Hey guys I got the plans!" Tucker noted from nearby.

"How could such a puny earthling do this…" Zim thought to himself.

"Wait what's the other thing?" Lincoln asked.

"Well it's-" jimmy began but was shoved offscreen by Lori "Move it fudgehead!"

"Lori?!" Lincoln said a bit happy and shocked.

"Yea we are literally so worried about you guys!" Lori sadly said "Who's with you?"

"Uh, Luna, Lucy, Lily, Laun and Clyde." Lincoln answered.

"Okay so you have to find Lynn she's still gone-" Lori was shoved by Lola.

"Let me talk to Linky!" She said before Lana shoved her leading to a scuffle with Lincoln's other sisters as he chuckled, he was glad that they were safe in this whole mess.

* * *

 **So yeah thats the chapter, will work on the next one soon, unless im spammed in which im probably not gonna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is more character focused so don't expect much action. Not much else to say, enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning the group woke up and went to the wise old crab for directions on their next task.

"Only two of the heroes remain to be found, the deep sea squirrel and the Loud athlete, the legends say you will find them among the jeweled trees."

Lincoln was confused "Where are the jeweled trees?"

"Down the river, it should take most of the day to hike there." The crab explained.

"I think time is of the essence, what if we take a raft there?" Danny suggested.

"The river is calm, so that might help we shall make a raft for you soon!" The crab smiled as they went to the village.

"Alright lets pack some supplies, this looks like this will be a long ride." Sam suggested.

Later the group was floating down the river on a large raft with a platform on the top of it, most of the heroes were just casually floating down the river.

Luna and Spongebob were on the platform and were practicing with their string instruments, playing some calm music as they floated down the river.

"Sponge dude I've gotta say you're the best guy I know who plays Ukulele!" Luna complemented the Sponge who chucked.

"Thanks, you're really good at guitar, you must have a lot of people falling for you because of it!" Spongeob said making Luna blush.

"Thanks Sponge dude, but I kinda have a crush on someone, I just don't know if they'll return my feelings we are so close you know!"

"Well if they understand I think even if you don't fall in love, you'll still be great friends!" Spongebob explained as he continued to play his ukulele.

"Thanks spongedude, gotta say this guitar Jimmy made is so jammin!" Luna said playing a riff.

Down below Danny and Sam were sitting together looking at the scenery and Danny had transformed back into his human form.

"Man this place is beautiful, maybe I should go on adventures with you more often." Sam joked making Danny chuckle.

"Maybe.." The two looked at each other lovingly before Lucy ruined the moment.

"Excuse me Phantom." She said monotonely with Sam and Danny looked annoyed at her presence.

"Yes?" Danny said rolling his eyes.

"The ship's rope is getting lose, can you tie it?" Lucy asked.

Danny sighed and walked off as Lucy went over to sam "The ghost boy is mine." Lucy threatenly said as Sam rolled her eyes.

Zim meanwhile was looking at his reflection in the water. He pulled out his communicator and started to speak again.

"Zim's log, I've gained the earthlings trust, as we are building some device to stop this threat, somehow I've gained some immunity to this water that used to harm Zim." He put his hand into the river and felt it.

He looked at this world around him, it was much more lively than well, what he's lived in for the past century. He looked to his allies, who were smiling, it was stupid! Yet… why did he feel strange about this.

"Hey." Zim turned around showing his PAK legs and making Lincoln and Clyde flinch. "We're gonna play a game here, you mind?" Lincoln asked a bit nervous.

"Play, Game?" What are those words coming from your face holes?" Zim asked still defensive about this.

"Uh games, you know fun, you never did anything fun while on your home planet?" Clyde asked as Zim rolled his eyes.

"Us irkens are put under intense training for 100 years, making us ideal soldiers for invasion." Zim replied.

"Okay never had fun, well why don't you join us in rock skipping?" Lincoln said showing a rock in his hand.

"What is this Rock skipping? Tell Zim!" He ordered

"Uh… okay, you just throw a rock like this and see how far you can throw it?" Lincoln demonstrating making it skip 3 times.

Zim looked at this "How could you earthlings find this fun?"

Clyde tossed one that skipped 4 times "Well trying to beat other people and showing your better."

Zim rolled his eyes and tossed the rock making it bounce 5 times, it felt nice… "HA ZIM IS SUPERIOR TO YOU HUMANS!" He cackled.

"Well you won, for now!" Lincoln said beginning a bit of competition between him Clyde and Zim.

Nearby Laun was hearing about the April fool from Timmy and his fairies, while Poof floated off to see Lilly.

"Poof? Poof?" He asked causing the baby to giggle. "Poo Poo." Lily remarked as Poof waved his rattle and poofed up a small ball that they rolled back and forth between each other.

GIR then walked to the two "HAI BABIES!" He opened up his head and pulled out two muffins which the two babies took a bite… and gagged.

"I made thems from dirt!" GIR smiled dopely as green and purple puke hit him. "Thankies!" he said not changing his expression.

"Oh boy a muffin!" Patrick said taking a bite out of one of GIR's muffins that he gave to the babies and liked it.

"Oh that's delicious!" Patrick said eating the other one. "Do you have any other snacks?"

GIR pulled out a taco that had worms in the meat. "Oh a wormy taco! You sir have good taste!" Patrick said tossing it in his mouth as he and GIR discussed disgusting recipes.

Back at Jimmy's lab Jimmy was begrudgingly working on a upgrade for goddard, with Lisa commenting on it.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Lisa commented for the 20th time "Yes I am installing a DNA scanner, I've done this before… it's so simple I did it when I was your age."

Jimmy looked up from his work "Just curious, if your such a genius why don't you have a DNA scanner?"

Lisa thought about that and slapped her forehead "This would've saved me so much of my problems with my interrupting siblings…" she sighed as Jimmy nodded.

Lori was leaning on a machine "So fudgehead when can we talk to Lincoln and the others again?"

"I'm gonna try to save battery on the communicator so we can only call them if a part for the rip zipper is nearby." Jimmy said sighing as he continued to work on Goddard.

Back with the group they reached a town near a mountain. "Hello fella's welcome to the cave crab village!" A crab with a mining uniform told the group.

"Is this where the jeweled trees are?" Lincoln asked as the Crab nodded.

"Of course, you must be the the chosen ones my brother told me about." He explained.

"You're his brother, so you must have some mystical psychic bond right?" Timmy asked.

"No he called me on his cell phone." He said taking a large cordless phone out.

"Okay…how do we get to the jeweled trees? Doesn't seem like there's any here." Luna pointed out.

"Oh you can take the mine-carts it's only like a 10 minute ride to them." The crab said showing them two carts on a track.

"We've got a ticket to ride, dudes!" Luna said hopping in.

"I guess we got our ride." Danny said as they hopped into the two carts, more like squeezed in.

The karts soon moved and traveled nto the dark caverns which were soon illuminated by crystals but our heroes couldn't gawk since the carts were traveling at incredible velocity and they were screaming.

Lincoln looked next to him and saw Zim screaming which turned into Zim with devil horns and pitchfork cackling.

Later the ride stopped at an exit where I voice over a PA said "We hoped you'd enjoyed the Minecarts, please come agian soon."

"Not in this lifetime I hope.." Sam muttered as they exited.

Soon the group were wandering the forest with most of them in awe, "Man Lola would freak if she saw these, might as well get a souvenir for her." Lincoln said putting a couple in his pocket.

"These Crystals look powerful… I wonder…" Sam took one and inserted it into her peeler suit which activated again.

"Sweet full charge!" She said pumping her fist.

Zim was in awe at this place, there was nothing like this on irk, or earth in that matter, it was so bright and… pretty…. UGH what is he thinking! Focus on the mission Zim… he kept on thinking, as he hid a crystal in his PAK, might be useful later.

Danny looked around "You know despite the whole multiverse destruction this'd be a perfect spot for a vacation."

Luna Nodded "Yea, Sam would love it here, it's like a diamond in the rough."

"I think that's pretty crystal clear!" Laun joked.

Clyde looked at Lincoln who looked kinda out of it "Hey Lincoln, you alright?"

Lincoln jumped but nodded "Yea…"

Clyde knew what's up with his friend. "It's Ronnie isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah still miss her, and being like in another dimension doesn't help matters. But man, wait'll she'll hear this, Lincoln loud: Multiversal hero!" Lincoln commented.

"Yea but hey if it took some convincing to get me, you need proof for her, aside from your blaster." Lincoln Nodded.

Soon a camera fell nearby "Is the sky being really lucky with us, or is it plot convince…" Lincoln muttered as he took the camera and started to take pictures.

Meanwhile Spongebob sniffed something and smiled "That smells like… Ka Ra tae!" Spongebob said doing a chop with his gloves on.

Spongebob ran off towards a temple with the other heroes looking in confusion, "I think we should follow him to make sure he doesn't get killed." Timmy noted.

"Aw but I want to see that happen." Lucy commented much to the unnerving looks of her teammates.

"Does she have like an off switch or something?" Timmy asked Laun who shook her head.

"I has one! It's in my brain!" GIR butted in.

Later our heroes saw Spongeob on a cliff watching a girl and squirrel fighting some cat like rock monsters, "Oh no, Sandy is in trouble, time for some KARATE ACTION!"

Spongebob tore off his clothes revealing a white Gi with a slightly darker belt on it and somehow he was wearing a red headband on.

He was ready to make an epic entrance until he tripped on a rock falling on one of the monsters defeating it and drasticing the two other ones allowing sandy and Lynn to defeat them.

"Spongebob boy am I glad to see you!" Sandy said picking her friend up. The Louds went down the cliff and hugged Lynn.

"Hey guys not too much I'm kinda sore from this, even though it was cool, I beat down so many rock monsters!" Lynn said getting out of the hug.

Soon Lincoln felt something in his pocket and pulled out the communicator in which Jimmy appeared on screen. "Guys near your location is a part for the rip zipper!" He told them.

"Look it's behind that crystal wall!" Sandy noted as a crystal orb was behind the wall.

"Not for long it isn't!" Spongebob smirked as he, Sandy and Lynn broke the glass with a Karate chop, as lincoln grabbed the orb.

"So what's going on?" Sandy asked curiously.

Spongebob was about to explain when Patrick with GIR riding piggyback landed on him.

"Ooh let us tell her! Well it all started when I was jumping…" Patrick started while accidentally stomping on Spongebob.

"And Jumpin!" GIR added.

It went on like this for the journey back to camp which was dark when they arrived.

"And jumping!" Patrick continued with Sam looking annoyed. "Actually, we were summoned here to defeat an evil monster and save the universe." She simply said.

"My you folks have been busy!" Sandy said impressed.

"Well that monsters gonna have to deal with the Lynnatior and he stands no chance!" Lynn pumped her fist.

"That sounds good and all but we'll go look for the next part in the morning, We need all the rest we can get." Danny said transforming back.

* * *

 **So Zim get's some development, and the last 2 chosen ones are found, expect some action in the next chapter, and please let me know your thoughts in the reviews they really help!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back and I want to finish this story, so we're back on track.**

* * *

That night in one of the huts at camp castaway, the heroes were mostly asleep until the Wise old crab woke them up in a panic.

"I need your help, chosen ones! The Queen of the Myrmec tribe has been kidnapped by the Florians and their mad King. They have taken her to their ooze mine… please; rescue her!" He panicked to the group which groggily woke up.

"We'll see what we can do, okay we'll split up, whoever wants to save the florian Queen raise your hand." Danny asked his half awake team.

After a few moments Spongebob, Lincoln, Sam, Patrick, Lynn and Sandy all raised their hands, Danny nodded "Alright, that's good enough for this." He tossed a walkie talkie to Timmy.

"We'll call you if anything comes up, if it does, have your holograms poof us back here." Timmy tiredly nodded.

"Yea sure, can I at least get some sleep first.." he said nodding off, Danny rolled his eyes as the group left camp castaway.

However soon after the heroes left Zim left the camp as well, not to save the queen of the Myrmecs, he had his own business to attend to.

Meanwhile the wise old crab had brought Lucy to a field for training purposes, due to the staff she acquired earlier that morning.

"You must focus your energy into your attacks, but be warned too much energy could lead to you becoming unconscious." He instructed.

"Gotcha, use my energy to destroy others weaker than me, sounds fun." Lucy said.

"Well you don't have to be so morbid about it." The Wise old crab rolled his eyes.

Lucy concentrated and swung her staff which glowed with purple energy before shooting it out destroying a dummy.

"Wow such power… it even kinda scares me!" Lucy said holding her staff in awe.

"You've got much to learn but it's a start, now we'll practice shielding, it's much simpler." Lucy nodded as she continued her training.

Meanwhile the group reached the cave where the queen seemed to being held. "This place is creepy-looking." Patrick nervously said.

Sandy put a hand on his back. "Aww, don't worry, Patrick. We'll protect you." Lynn smiled.

"Yea nothing stops the Lynnatior!" She boasted, Lincoln shushed her.

"We've gotta be quiet, they probably don't know we're here, and we have to save the queen before she's corrupted." Lynn nodded as they snuck deeper into the mine.

As the group got deeper they noticed more and more machinery inside the mine. "Hey, it looks like some kind of…" Lynn noted.

"Are those things machines? What are the Florians doing?" Lincoln said in thought, then he noticed something. "Guys! That machine looks like a pressure chamber!"

Sandy then had an idea, hopping up and turning the valve too much, the machine started to hiss and smoke. "I've overloaded it, it'll blow up faster than a jackrabbit after drinking caffeine!"

Noticing the cluelessness of her teammates she decided to cut to the chase, "Just run for our lives!"

Soon the group went up a cliff to dodge the flow of the goo but on one of the ledges Lynn hopped on started to break as she stepped on it.

"Lynn!" Lincoln grabbed his sisters hand and struggled to lift her up, but with some success, Lynn was on the cliff above lincoln however, Lincoln's cliff broke off

"Lincoln!" the group cried out as the middle loud fell into the pool with one splash ad he didn't emerge afterwards.

On the ledge,Spongbob started to bawl his eyes out and Danny and Sam did silent morning Lynn looked down into the pool.

"I'm sorry Lincoln… I should've protected you, I should've been a better sister, not a bully who blames her loss on her brother being a jinx…" She said with tears starting to flow out.

"AH HA I KNEW IT!" A familiar voice said, Soon a hand came onto the cliff and a goo covered Lincoln clambered up.

"I knew the bad luck stuff wasn't my fault!" He smiled, he was immediately pulled into a group hug by Patrick, Spongebob and Lynn.

"Lincoln we thought you died!" Sandy noted as the three let go, however spongebob's expression turned to horror.

"Lincoln you're covered in the evil goo!" He said terrified, he'd seen the goos effects on the wildlife, he was concerned what could happen to his friend.

"Yea, you'll turn into a horrible mutant monster that sounds like this!" Patrick made gurgling noises like a zombie much to the discomfort of the group.

"Well I don't feel any different, or any change…" Lincoln noted "Aside from being covered in sludge, hey spongebob you still got some water in you?"

Spongebob nodded squeezing some of the water he absorbed from the fight with the great carapace out onto Lincoln washing off the goo on his body.

"We'll talk to the wise old crab later, he'll probably know something about that." Danny noted.

The halfa walked to the edge of the cliff and saw the goop below. "They're mining the goo all right."

Sam seemed furious at this. "They're destroying this environment. We have to stop them!"

Lincoln looked in a nearby cave, and heard chanting from inside. "I think we hear chanting, come on! I think the queen is close by."

Back in the jungle near fort crabclaw, Zim was working on his ship, with GIR being the toolbox, "Alright that's most of the main functions restored." He said tossing a wrench into GIR's head.

Pulling the crystal from his PAK that he got in the jeweled trees, "Now for this new powersource."

He inserted the crystal into his ship which instantly lit up and seemed to work as if it didn't crash into a jungle.

"Impressive, now GIR get into the voot! We must return to our mission!" Zim said hopping into his ship.

GIR however seemed to cry. "But masta! I wanna stay with my new friends!" He begged.

Zim rolled his eyes, "No they have nothing to do with the mission, besides they're inferior to us!" GIR's response to this?

To scream and throw a tantrum.

Zim clutched his antenna in frustration, "ALL RIGHT!" GIR stopped sobbing and looked overjoyed.

"YAY THANKIES MASTA!" He hopped into the Voot with Zim. "We'll only stay to stop this Mawgu, Zim's mission shouldn't be bothered by this weak monster!"

As Zim flew off back to camp castaway he groaned at the second most annoying thing GIR can do aside from cry… Sing.

Back in the cavern the group hid behind a rock where the chanting was much louder, Danny phased shifted to spy on the conversation. "One of us... one of us... one of us…" A group of plant people chanted.

One wearing a miltiaristic uniform tapped the huge glass jar where a mantis woman was trapped.

"You bugs better give up, or King Gorge will crush youse all!" He threatened.

"Don't you see, sergeant, you have been affected by the Mawgu's ooze! You must resist, or we are all doomed!" The queen begged with the sargent dismissing her worries with a wack with his stick.

"Ahhhh... shadaap! Soon you will be one of us: a loyal servant of The Mawgu!" He said motioning towards to a pool of Ooze.

Danny went back to the group and phased back. "She's trapped over there, and it looks like she's running out of time! Let's move."

However the group turned around and saw Patirck still chanting. "One of us... one of... huh? Oh! Okay!" Patrick said shrugging

The 7 jumped over the rock weapons ready to fire. "Sorry we have to crash the party, but now we're taking the Queen with us!" Lincoln said charging his blaster.

"The chosen ones!" The Queen said in shock while Florain sergeant growled. "The chosen ones, GET THEM!"

The four guards charged towards the heroes ready to defeat them, Danny and Sam shot a ghost ray and knocked out one of the guards.

Two of the guards tried to attack spongebob and sandy but the two knocked them out with a couple of karate chops.

Lynn then got an idea with patrick nearby, "Sorry about this big guy!" She grabbed the starfish and threw him like a boomerang knocking out 3 more guards.

Lincoln shot a final blast at the commander shocking him and knocking him out, Danny smashed the jar releasing the Queen.

"The Chosen Ones? Then the legends are true! I should have believed Shelly all along.." The group were surprised by this.

"Shelly!?" They said shocked, a vibrating sound from Lincoln distracted them, he pulled out the communicator and it showed Jimmy on the screen.

"Guys! There's a aqueous thermal diffuser not far away! We need that for the Rip-Zipper!" Spongebob looked around and saw it.

"Look! It's over there ! Wow: it's beautiful." He said in awe.

The others had the opposite reaction, it was just a coffee maker. "Dude... it's an espresso machine." Lynn deadpanned.

"That's what I said…" Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Well, as thanks for saving us, I shall give you the ancestral crystal of the Mermyec's" She said giving Danny a red crystal.

"Thanks, now come on, let's return to camp castaway before these guys wake up." Danny said as the group left the caverns.


End file.
